


How the Past Repeats

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Danny's stronger than he looks, Established Relationship, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just creepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Past Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the bath (as you do lol)  
> Comments are oxygen so please do =)  
> Enjoy

When the first package arrived, Danny had assumed it was someone playing a joke. The picture was of him working in the front yard, shirt dark with sweat, hair sticking to his flushed face. He'd shown it to Steve, thinking it was his husband being silly, but the taller man frowned. He was concerned that maybe someone was stalking the blond or trying to blackmail them. Danny had waved his worries away, insisting that it was probably just someone messing about. So when the second envelope appeared a week later, tucked under Danny's windscreen wipers, he didn't tell his Navy boy, not wanting to add to his concerns. Inside had been two photographs and a note. The first was Danny getting out of his car at college, camera bag slung over one shoulder. The second was Danny walking down the street with Kono, head tilted back as he laughed. The note very simply stated 'I see you cutie.' A thrill of fear trickled down the blond's spine. Quickly stuffing the whole thing in the trash, he resolved to forget about it. After all, how bad could it get? 

The answer to that question was, a lot. More photos appeared on his car, posted through the door and even tacked to his college locker. They all showed relatively innocent scenes. Danny in his car, moving between classes, out with Kono, working in the tattoo shop with Jezabel. The one thing he did notice was that there were no pictures of him with Steve. But soon the pictures became distinctly less innocent. The first was Danny striding out of the ocean, water tracing his muscles. The camera, however, was mostly focused on the way his swimming shorts clung to his groin. Danny flushed, embarrassed that someone was paying so much attention to him. The next was taped to the window of his car. It was shot through their bedroom window and showed Danny bent over, sliding his boxers down over his hips. Bile rose in the blond's throat when he studied the picture closer. There were semen stains on the glossy surface. Disgusted, he stuffed it back in the envelope, climbed into his car and drove to Jez's apartment.   
"Hey," his sister greeted, surprised. "What's wrong?"   
Silently Danny handed her the stack of pictures, all the ones he'd kept, trying to figure out what to do. Frowning, Jez flicked through them becoming increasingly concerned.  
"How long have you been getting these?"  
"A little over a month now. But these last few really creep me out."  
"You need to go to the cops. This guy is stalking you and it's getting worse. He could go from stalking to assault."   
Danny's sharp eyes caught the tremors running through his big sister's body. Her eyes were very wide, face deathly pale, breath coming in short gasps.   
"Christ, Jez, sit down. Deep breaths, in and out. What's the matter?"  
Taking one last steadying breath, Jezabel looked at her baby brother, shame and fear warring over her face. Fingers dancing over the tattoo of a sword that ran the length of her inner forearm, she began speaking.  
"Before we moved here, when we were still in L.A, there was a man. He was a Naval Intelligence officer. He was...strange. I met him twice, thought he was creepy as Hell. Then the pictures started arriving, everywhere I went there were pictures of me living my life. At first I just ignored them, thought they were just some stupid prank. But then they started getting more and more intense. Pictures of me coming out of the gym showers, of me getting dressed or undressed. The last straw was the photo of me completely naked in the shower. I found it shortly after I'd taken that same shower. I was stood there in my robe, staring at this horrible image then there was a hand over my mouth and a knife in my back. His voice..." She shuddered, swallowing hard. "He told me we were meant to be together, that he was going to take me away. He'd underestimated me though. We fought and when I wouldn't stop screaming for help, he slashed my arm. Some Marines had heard my screams, came charging in and saved me."  
Danny gaped at his sister, stunned. Why didn't he remember any of this?  
"I decided, after I got out of the hospital, that I didn't want to be near the Navy anymore. Dad didn't understand, naturally, he thought I should just get over it and apply for the Navy. As if I could! That's when it all started to fall apart between me and Dad."  
"Jez..." Danny wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her blue and purple hair. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"It happened when you were staying with Nanna and Pops. I didn't want to freak you out and Dad just refused to acknowledge it ever happened. Danny, you have to go to the cops. Don't let history repeat itself."

"Babe?" Danny called, pushing the door closed with his foot. He'd spent most of the day with Jezabel, talking over what to do. Now he needed to tell his husband. Wandering into the kitchen, the blond called Steve again.   
"Hey cutie."  
Danny froze at the sound of the voice. Turning slowly he found Saunders leaning against the back door, arms crossed over his stomach.   
"Hey yourself," Danny replied, swallowing. "Are you looking for Steve?"  
"Oh no, I'm looking for you." Straightening, the auburn haired man sighed, eyes crawling over Danny's body. "Steve talks about you all the time. He has so many pictures of you with him. But I know the truth about you, Danny."  
The blond began backing up slowly, inching down the hall, toward the front door.  
"What truth?"  
"I saw it the day we helped paint this place. You wanted me. You want me to take you away from Steve and this life. Because we belong together." An edge of madness had crept into Saunders voice. Danny repressed a shiver as he remembered that Jezabel's stalker had said the same thing.  
"I'm sure you're a nice enough guy."  
"Oh Danny, we'll have such a wonderful life."  
Spinning on his heel, Danny made a dash for the door. He cried out when something heavy smashed between his shoulder blades, forcing him to the floor.  
"No no, darling, that won't do. I'm going to make sure no one else will ever want you. You'll have to be with me because I'm the only one who will ever love you after this."  
Saunders flipped Danny over, knife in hand, holding it firmly against the blond's cheek. "You're so lovely, Danny. Is it any wonder I lo..."  
"Don't you dare say it," Danny spat, fist swinging up and round, connecting sharply with the other man's temple. Saunders flailed as he fell away from the object of his obession. Scrambling backwards on his hands and ass, Danny ripped the door open, crawling out onto the lawn. Saunders came charging at him, knife raised, face twisted with rage.  
"Danny!" Steve's scream echoed across the street. Coiling his legs against his body, Danny waited until the auburn haired nut job was nearly on him then lashed out, feet slamming into his stomach. The knife dropped from nerveless fingers and Saunders folded up, gasping, face the colour of rancid butter.  
"Two years of physio, bitch," Danny panted. "Works wonders for legs muscles."  
Steve raced to his husband's side, dropping to his knees, hands skimming his body, looking for injuries. Finding none he scooped Danny into his arms, pressing his face into his husband's neck, relieved tears falling from his eyes. Military police had dragged Saunders away in cuffs. The man had been screaming for Danny but the blond ignored him, pressing closer to Steve, shaking as the adrenaline wore off.  
"If he'd hurt you... I don't know what I would have done," Steve fretted, hugging the smaller man harder  
"Shhh baby, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere."  
"I love you," Steve breathed, kissing his husband a little desperately.  
"I love you too."  
They sat on the lawn for a long while just being together, watching the world roll by.


End file.
